bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seinosuke Yamada (KingBarragan)
Seinosuke Yamada (山田 清之介, Yamada Seinosuke) is the former Lieutenant of the Fourth Division, as well as the older brother of Hanataro Yamada. He has departed from the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 to join the Seijin Council as a member of the Medical Division. Appearance Quite tall, Seinosuke has black hair worn down angling down to the left. He wears a traditional Shihakushō, with a thick purple belt around his waist. The belt gently holds his Zanpakuto on the left of his hip. As he ventured into Hueco Mundo, he dawned a long white cloak and a white mask to allude himself from being recognized by any still living Arrancar. He has shown to have an elaborate tattoo scheme along his chest and forearms, similar to that of Renji Abarai. He states that they have a spiritual reason behind them, that has yet to be determined. Personality Crafty, witty and a complicated man; Seinosuke was a top-ranked medic during his time in the Gotei. Wanting more, he abandoned his role as Lieutenant and followed Miko Kamakiri to the Hueco Mundo. Leaving the only family he ever had, his brother behind he fled. He acts quite strong headed, feeling he is superior to many of his fellow Shinigami. He rarely acts out, and simply follows Miko's orders without a word. Quite dark, he enjoys playing with his opponents; going as far as to pin down an Arrancar and experiment on it while it was still alive. He stated to want to "find the source of all the hate", which is what turned Miko's eye. He has shown to have a liking to playing chess with Miko, while hating the fighting that Hollows do to survive. He feels that killing to grow more powerful is a waste of experiment subjects. History Orphaned at a young age, it was Seinosuke caring for his young brother Hanataro. Seinosuke spent his time stealing and scavenging food for the two, wanting to be an ideal big brother for Hanataro. As he grew older, he became a strong young man and wanted to see the same for Hanataro. On an early morning, while Seinosuke was out looking for food for the day a Hollow attacked. This same Hollow would come to kill many citizens of District 42, the home of Seinosuke and Hanataro, before being subdued and killed. Seinosuke, frightened and shocked by the bloodshed he witnessed wanted only to learn more of the strange beasts. Training himself, he eventually learned to mold the little spiritual pressure he could use. He eventually applied to enter the Shinō Academy, wanting to make something of himself that his brother could be proud of. Acknowledged of his skill and inner power, he was put into Class 1 with Gengorō Ōnabara. He was told that he had expectations to uphold and that changed Seinosuke completely. Eventually graduating the Shinō Academy after one year, he was dubbed a prodigy and one of the handful who were one. Sadly, his top skill proved to be Kidō and was quite the Medic officer. Placed on the 4th Division, as the Lieutenant he would meet his Captain Retsu Unohana. This woman would be like a mother figure to Seinosuke and Hanataro, she trained them in the art of Healing- as well as trained them to use their Zanpakuto. Despite his past, this first promotion turned Seinosuke to a greedy man with a lust for power. Originally a path to create something for his brother and him, he wanted more and to become bigger. The goal he seeked was that of a Captain, one of the highest positions that he could reach at his current stage. Years passed, and no Captain position opened up; Retsu assured Seinosuke that she would recommend Seinosuke at a meeting to decide next Captain. When Kirio Hikifune was admitted into the Zero Division, Seiosuke was thrilled and Retsu lived up to her statement. Seinosuke was to be named the Captain (which explains his presence at the meeting), until Yoruichi also recommended Kisuke to the position. Yamamoto with much thought picked Kisuke Urahara over Seinosuke which enraged him. The greed that drove him to the point of insanity, he would strive for more power; power besides that of Captain level. This power he saw in Miko Kamakiri, a Shinigami he went to the Shino Academy with who had met a gruesome fate and was self exiled. He would later disappear into the night, only appearing to his brother in his cloak and mask stating "Its amazing what greed makes us do aye brother, I am off- wish mother and father could have seen how much we have grown. Become strong, maybe this wretched place would give you the position I was cheated out of...". Finding more then power, Seinosuke abandoned his affiliation with Miko. Recruited into the Seijin Council, Seinosuke would be reunited with his brother and former Captain, both of which still have yet to earn their respect back for the former Lieutenant. Seinosuke, currently wishes for a peaceful life as a Medic; the life he wanted for his brother and him years ago. Powers & Abilities *'Kidō Practitioner'- A skilled user of the Spiritual Arts, Seinosuke has skill up to level 90 Kidō. Applying his skill in this field, to the Medical Arts; he was able to attain the position of Lieutenant. He was skilled enough to almost become Captain of the 12th Division but was passed over for another. He has shown to be proficient enough to combine multiple Kidō to create stronger and original Kidō. **'Okotoba' (お言葉, Gods word)- A unique Kidō created by Seinosuke after his departure that works like a Hadō but is actually a Bakudō. Saying the word "Trap" will activate a seal onto his target that will immobilize them, while saying the word "Ignite" will set an inanimate object to explode, such as a rock or house that rests near a target. *'Medical Expert'- A skilled healer, Seinosuke learned all he did from Retsu Unohana his former Captain and mother figure. Being able to heal minor wounds with ease, he has shown to effortlessly heal major wounds such as gashes, pierces and fatalities. He created special pills that he takes daily that take effect when his skin is broken by any sharp or blunt object. Spreading small reiatsu emitting toxins into his system they will slowly heal him. On major wounds, these small toxins are useless as shown when they couldn't heal him after being attacked by a large hollow who slice open his upper arm. *'Flash Step Expert'- Skilled in the art of Flash Step, during his time in the Soul Society he was able to keep up with Retsu when moving. He is believed to become even faster over time, and can probably out match many of the Captains with his Flash Step. *'Keen Intellect'- Able to distinguish small unnoticeable things that many cannot, which can let him heal things that some would never think of. He is a master of Human/Shinigami/Hollow anatomy, along with being able to search out the weak points in any target. He is able to distinguish the difference between reality and illusion, during his defection he was able to sense out Aizen through the illusion he was casting. When he asked Miko if they should pursuit, Miko told him it would waste energy and probably be the halt of their existence. Zanpakutō Toyotama (豊玉, toyotama-hime): Sealed, Toyotama takes the form of a katana with two cross shaped pieces of iron stacked on each other. The blade is long and fine with a slight bronze tint to it. The handle, wrapped in delicate black cloth. *'Shikai': Released by the command Fade from my view :Shikai Abilities: In Shikai, Toyotama becomes a small dagger with a square guard and a black handle. On the right side of the blade, a gauge sits. The gauge is a "blood meter", as it rises whenever Seinosuke deals damage to somebody. Each strike slowly raises the meter; totaling 14 strikes to fill the gauge fully. When full two things can happen; Seinosuke can enter Bankai, or deliver a powerful energy blast from his Shikai. *'Bankai': Akeiji Toyotama (朱意地 豊玉, scarlet disposition toyotama-hime): Dropping Akeiji Toyotama, the blade of the dagger will pierce the ground below. Emitting a red reiatsu, the reiatsu will spread out widely over the surrounding area and healing all targets Seinosuke wishes to heal. Having to keep a meditative state during this, similar to Jinzen during this process. The range in which this ability can heal is quite potent, being able to heal wounds taken from a potent Cero upon arriving to Hueco Mundo. :Bankai Abilities: Not as flashy as most other Bankai, Akeiji Toyotama has shown to have an Area of Effect ability(s) that has proven to be quite potent. He has also shown to develop a few abilities, using said technique. **'Unnamed Injection Ability'- Gathering red reiatsu into his palm, Seinosuke will place said palm onto his target. Working either positively or negatively, Seinosuke can repel a negative toxin that's in allies healing them of poisons and such. He has also shown to use it offensively, sending a jolt of reiatsu into his opponents which can be quite damaging. **'Unnamed Knockout Ability'- Using the AoE wave emitted from Akeiji Toyotama, Seinosuke can send a wave throughout anyone in his range that will knock them out cold. Those with significantly high reiatsu levels are immune to this ability, and a strong enough will power can wake one up. There seems to be quite the potent after effect to those who have been knocked out from this technique, becoming quite drowsy for the next week. Quotes *"Its amazing what greed makes us do aye brother, I am off- wish mother and father could have seen how much we have grown. Become strong, maybe this wretched place would give you the position I was cheated out of..."- Seinosuke to Hanataro. *"What!?!- how did that fool pass me up for the position"- after learning Kisuke got the position he was in line for. Behind the Scenes Toyotama is a Japanese Deity, also known as Otohime (乙姫), she was the daughter of Ryūjin and the grandmother of Jimmu. It is said that after she gave birth to her son, she turned into a dragon and disappeared.